Angel: Vampire Werewolf Hybrid
by Salem Wolf
Summary: Presented in first person. When a doctor is experimented on by Wolfram & Hart, he must seek out Angel Investigation's help.


**Angel: Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid**

For my sanity, this story is set in March of 2003, and as per my sanity reasons, this episode basically says: **(SPOILER WARNINGS!) **Wolfram Hart has Lilah in charge, not counting the senior partners, Connor is a teenager, there is yet no beast, no beast-master, there is no Apocalypse worries, Cordelia is not yet a higher being, she is part demon though, Wesley is dark, Holtz is dead, Angel has taken his trip to the ocean floor, he has returned, and other stuff, so basically after Angel's ocean trip and before the Apocalypse worries. This story is centered around Scott Lycan, an original character who well...you'll see. By the way, I have no clue of the timeline of Angel, so for all I know this could be set in just the right timeline in the Angel universe. The beginning chapter tells of the character using third-person elements, the second, third, fourth and beyond chapters tell the story through first-person.

Doctor Scott Lycan, a 25 year old male medical doctor and respected as a member of the Los Angeles community. He is 6'0" with short, light brown hair, it is short, but kinda stylish, he shaved all his facial hair off, no mustache or beard, and he looks good, like someone off a soap opera, or so he's been told. He has rounded glasses that made him look smart...which of course, he was, he's a doctor! Been a doctor since 1999 when he graduated medical school with top honors. He's a good doctor, never been sued by a patient, treats them all with respect and kindness, and even makes housecalls...okay, that was once, but still. Well, in early February he heard of a medical breakthrough, a cure for the common cold. They tested on animals for a while, then needed a human test subject, what was weird about it though, was that few people knew of the breakthrough, he thought something that big would at least have some media coverage...but no. He also noticed that a lawfirm was sponsering the entire thing, it was a big lawfirm, he'd heard of them several times, but never knew what they were about. That lawfirm was named: Wolfram Hart.

Well, he knew they needed human test subjects, and wanting to be apart of the big discovery, signed himself up for it. He never expected to be picked, not ever, but in the mail one day was a letter from Wolfram Hart saying he'd been picked to help test the product out. He was told to be at a small laboratory at 3:00 pm on March 12th, 2003. He arrived at the building with normal clothing...a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans, black velcro tennis shoes and walked in. He was greeted by some lab scientists, and was given a rigorous exercise test, and passed with flying colors...he never wanted to turn out some fat doctor, so he excercised and lifted weight daily, while not a buff man, he did have muscles. He was told to then lie on a cold steel table, he was strapped in without a shirt.

"If I'm going to get rid of a cold...don't I need one?" I asked them, waiting on the cold steel table. I was under some hot, bright lights, and started to sweat.

"No." Replied a laboratory scientist. I looked at him, he had a sadistic smile on his face...it creeped me out...but I kept positive. I was strapped down tight, couldn't move real well, leather straps, and I started to wonder: _Is this necessary?_ Well, I received my answer a few minutes later when I saw someone walk up to me, bald, thick glasses, white lab coat. Typical kinda guy you might see on a TV.

"This won't hurt...much." Said the man, looked maybe 45. I was starting to get worried.

"Are you sure he'll handle it?" Said a woman, I couldn't see her face, she was behind a pillar talking to someone...I couldn't see either of them.

"Of course, Lilah, he's done all the tests, he's in top physical condition. If he can't handle it...then Angel himself couldn't do it." Said a man talking to Lilah.

"Angel is a vampire, he's a normal human. There's a difference, Gavin." Lilah said to Gavin.

"The senior partners think this is a good idea." Gavin replied.

"If this fails, I'll fire you in a heart beat." Lilah said, she seemed somewhat angry at Gavin for whatever reason.

"I was unaware you HAD a heart, Lilah." Gavin replied, cooly. I heard footsteps leave the area, and the some doors seemed to...'WHOOSH' shut. I was locked in with three lab workers, each in radioactive gear, unable to see their faces. The entire lab was white, not very easy on the eyes, but I wasn't concerned about that.

"You know...I've changed my mind...I don't want to do this anymore...I quit." I said to them, they just ignored me. One of them held a needle in their hands, it looked like it had some blood in it, it was filled to the brim, a single squeeze would pop some blood out. They put some gaze in my mouth, I was unable to speak, except for the noises that came out of my mouth in protest, I was basically quiet. I tried to shake free, but one of the workers, besides the one holding the needle, punched me pretty hard in the stomach, I stayed still. _This is serious...what are they going to do to me?_ I was extremely worried and nervous...would they eventually kill me? This isn't a cold testing...that's why it's not in the papers or media, it's supposed to be kept quiet...whatever they were going to do to me, it was pretty illegal, but I didn't have time to think about that anymore, they stuck the needle in me, and injected blood into me, I started to shake uncontrollably, some were saying "ABORT!" and some said: "CONTINUE!", it was hectic. The next thing I knew I was fast asleep, or unconcious, and what seemed like hours later, although I was still sleeping/unconcious, I was hearing voices, it was Lilah and Gavin.

"He's alive..." Gavin told Lilah.

"Good." Lilah replied.

"They've successfully injected the vampire and werewolf blood into him, and they were able to mix up his DNA to include those two elements now. He's now one-third vampire, one-third werewolf, and one-third human." Gavin said, he seemed pleased.

"Now if he can be controlled, we might be able to use him against Angel Investigations," Lilah said, she made footsteps, they seemed to come closer. Gavin followed, "What are his abilities? Weaknesses? Tell me everything they know."

"Well, they've done some testing and believe he may have a weakness to daylight, he won't burn up, but has a slight weakness. They also think he'll need to feed on human blood-"

"That'll be a good asset. Suck Angel's friends dry, go on."

"Well, they believe he also has a weakness to silver, like a normal werewolf, and holy items...like holy water." Gavin flipped some papers, probably on a clipboard.

"What about invited entry?" Lilah asked, she stepped closer.

"We're not sure yet. We'll need to do tests on him." Gavin flipped more papers.

"Immortality?" Lilah asked.

"Well, his body seems to have slowed down a bit, meaning he doesn't have full immortality-"

"Of course not..." Lilah seemed to say sarcastically.

"But he does have some form of it, perhaps double the lifespan of a normal human." Gavin said.

"What about a soul?" Lilah asked.

"We've brought shamans in, he's still got one." Gavin said.

"Darn it!" (_I'd like to use as little swear words as possible, just an FYI_).

"But we can remedy that, it'll take a couple hours but we think we may have found someone who can remove souls." Gavin said, he seemed to walk closer to me.

"Good, get that done as soon as possible." Lilah said.

"Although with his sudden change, we think he may be vicious, like a werewolf, so he might kill anyway." Gavin said, that seemed to make Lilah happy.

"Can he be controlled?" Lilah asked, stepping back.

"We believe so, just need some spells for mind control." Gavin replied. I groaned and opened my eyes, I was locked away in some room, it was gray in color, and I couldn't see much because of the little light coming from a small square hole in the steel door.

"He's woken up. Take him for testing." Lilah said, then walked away, Gavin followed, and talked to some people. I was woozy, dizzy, somewhat confused, they took me out of the room, and put me in a clear container, large enough for an entire football team, perhaps. There were no windows for light to shine in, maybe I was underground? Well, I was still woozy, and didn't know martial arts, so I couldn't really fight back. My eyes were open, but I was unable to move my body now, I was paralyzed from the neck down, although it probably wasn't permanent.

I couldn't move, couldn't fight back, all I could do was watch and wait. I still had my jeans on, and was able to talk, I had no shoes or socks on though, no shirt either, and I was getting cold.

"No time to undress me, huh? Or did no one want the job?" I tried to joke, but was in pain, for some reason I might have been beaten while I was sleeping, it was possible that I was just a vessel for someone's anger. I didn't really think about anything, but I felt different, for one, my glasses, for one reason or another, while still on, made things blurry.

"Can someone take my glasses off?" I asked, and someone did, still wearing a radioactive uniform, with my glasses off everything looked clearer, it was a medical mystery, but I wasn't complaining too much, I had always looked better without glasses. I noticed myself still the same as before, except for the glasses bit. I, for one reason or another, felt like...if I could move...I could jump high enough to reach the top of a semi-truck, although probably not possible. Although I seemed to hear everything more clearly, VERY clearly, I never had hearing trouble, but now it was like crystal, I heard people whispering to each other 30 feet away...another medical mystery. I also smelled some body odor, although the nearest person was about 10 feet away...and had after-shave on. I felt like I could dodge a bullet, although maybe I had watched the Matrix movies too many times. Well, after waiting for probably 20 minutes...I knew because my silver colored watch was on me, and my hand was in front of me, allowing me to see the time...some people walked up to me, about 8 of them, they lifted me onto a table, then rolled a cart out, it had a lot of interesting items on it: crosses, bibles, a vial of water, a silver necklace, they also had a bag of blood on the cart too...I just hoped they wouldn't inject me with that...then the conversation between Lilah and Gavin hit me...injecting vampire and werewolf blood into me...mix my DNA up with those elements...one-third vampire, one third werewolf, and one-third human...it didn't make sense...vampires and werewolves didn't exist...I'd never seen one...of course this also brought back memories of what my mom once said:

"Just because you haven't seen something, doesn't mean it doesn't exist." Which was true, I never saw dinosaurs, but they existed, well, she used that line on me when I was five after I said Santa Claus didn't exist...but the principal is the same. I had heard some people telling stories of being attacked by vampires and living because someone made the vampire turn to dust...but I'd never had a personal encounter with one...well, moving on. One of the scientists picked up a cross, and he placed it across my chest, as I had my back on the table, as soon as it touched me, I jumped in pain. The same thing happened with the bible and the silver necklace. They took a dab of water and splashed it on me, I also jumped in pain.

"Okay, he's got a weakness to holy items, and silver, plus holy water. Now show him the blood." Said a scientist, while another one of them took the bag, and opened it a bit, he brought it close to my nose, I smelled it, although I didn't have a choice unless I held my breath or used my mouth to breathe, but I smelled it...it smelt...good. He stuck his gloved finger and poked me on my upper lip, leaving blood on my lip. For some reason I...I wanted to taste it...I tried to resist the blood, but couldn't, I quickly licked my lips, the blood was cold, but somehow tasty...when they brought the bag closer, I'd try to reach out for more.

"He enjoys blood, looks like he may need it to survive." Said one scientist.

"The testing is nearly complete, we need to know how strong and fast he is...how much pain he can endure and a few other things. Put him back in the cell." Said one of the other scientists, one who hadn't spoken before, each scientist was a man, except for two of them. Since I was still paralyzed, they had no problem taking me back to the cell...where I waited.

"Perhaps we should prod him into his hybrid form..." Said a scientist from the other side of the cell.

"Are you sure he even has one?" Said another.

"He must, vampires have the face transformation and werewolves completely transform, it's safe to assume he has one." Said the first one again.

"We'll electrocute him several times...see how much pain he can endure...when we think we have a safe assumption of his pain tolerance, then we'll increase the voltage until he transforms." Said the second scientist, as they walked away.

"We don't know his physical strength...he could get free." The first one said as their voices disappeared. I was still paralyzed until about 8 pm. I was finally able to move again. I stood up, my legs were wobbly, but other than that I seemed fine...although I had to go to the bathroom really badly.

"HEY! Do I get a bathroom break!" I yelled out, a scientist replied:

"In a moment." Within minutes they had some armed guards follow me to the bathroom, after I was done and had washed my hands, I was lead back to the cell, of course, it wasn't long until they decided to test me again, and I was getting sick of it. Being led back to the same chamber as the test with the holy items was starting to feel repetitive, even though it was only the second time. I was serious kicking myself for signing up for this...even though I thought it was a cold cure...but then I thought that if I didn't do it...some other poor sap would be going through this...or worse. I was heavily strapped down and they brought out some small machine and they put some patches on me, white, and with gel on the bottom so they'd stick to me. It had metal...uh...nipples...for lack of a better word, on them, they put one two on my chest, one on my left arm, one on my forehead, and one on my stomach...I wasn't liking where this was going...even though I knew I was going to be electrocuted, but to what extent?

They hooked some small wires up to the patches, each pair of wires had clamps on the end that hooked to the patch nipples.

"Set it to low." One of them said. They flipped a switch and soon my body was coursing with electricity, it didn't hurt too much...until they kept increasing the power, it was soon on high and the pain was beginning to be too much for me to handle, although it seemed like I was able to handle more pain than ever before.

"Force him to transform!" Yelled a scientist, they increased the power so much that something happened to me. I felt fangs growing on the top part of my mouth, and I felt small claws forming at the end of my fingertips. What I didn't know was that my eyes turned yellow and animal-like. They weren't too happy with my transformation...I don't think that was what they expected.

"He's barely changed at all! Just vampire fangs and half inch long claws! This is crap!" One of them yelled out while another stopped the electrocution. I was in pain, it was probably 5 minutes of electrocution, and I noticed when I was thrown back into my cell, complete with handcuffs and legcuffs, that Lilah and Gavin were gone...at least, I hadn't heard them for a while. I needed to get free, I was uncomfortable, so I used all my strength to spread my arms apart, it was a real surprise to me when the handcuffs broke in half.

"Whoa." I said to myself, as I looked at the cuffs. I noticed my watch had stopped at 9:04 pm, meaning I'd been able to move for an hour and four minutes. I ripped my leg cuff in half too...and I was left alone for the rest of the night...I was able to fall asleep at I think maybe 11:00 pm...maybe midnight. I didn't have a working watch as it stopped working, and when I saw it didn't work, I threw it across the cell and saw it shatter as it hit the wall. Well...I fell asleep, and hoped the next would be better...

I was woken up early the next morning...was it morning? Was it even the next day? Maybe I'd been out for days, sure felt like it, I had no recollection of the time, or even what day it was anymore. Sometime during the night...or day, or when I was sleeping I had heard Lilah and Gavin talking about a half-vampire...I heard them talking about some guy named Andrew Rashirr, they said the senior partners or whatever thought it would be a good idea to experiment with vampire DNA, apparently it wasn't a good idea...they said he's like a regular vampire with hardly any weakness. Dunno why I'm talking about this, thought it interesting, I can understand where Gavin was coming from when he had said to Lilah that it didn't work last time so why now? She simply replied that the senior partners worked on the problems last time and fixed them...great to know I'm test number 2. Well, moving on, well after about 4,307 heartbeats...I counted, not much else to do in a cell by yourself when being tested on with vampire and werewolf DNA. Well, after that many heartbeats, some lab scientist came to the cell, and noticed my hand and leg braces off. Boy, I sure got beat for that.


End file.
